


A Day in the life of my Trolls

by Wallespider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallespider/pseuds/Wallespider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little series I made to give a more vibrant take on my fantrolls! Each chapter is about one day in one of my trolls´ lives. Each of these days could´ve been days, weeks or months apart so keep that in mind if this seems a bit jumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scytia Vilega

Your name is SCYTIA VILEGA and you are a iron-red mutantblood. For a mutant you are quite sociable and outgoing as you enjoy hanging out with your friends, meeting new people and walking. A nice walk down a coastline of a beach always manages to calm you down. Today you have decided to go out into the city, in disguise of course, you grab a fresh new tanktop with your symbol colored rust-red and you put your hair up in a ponytail much like your friend Snique. Slipping on your flip-flops you head out of your hive towards the city. What shall you do today? Go to the cafe and strike up some conversation? Or maybe pass through the streets and have a nice chat with some beggars on the streets? You always do enjoy a nice chat with them, they just seem to be so ,well interesting, with their stories of when they weren’t hiveless and you always leave behind some coin for them for a good chat. As you walk down the busy streets of the city you notice someone going into an alleyway.

Having piqued your interest you follow the strange troll into the alleyway and when you see who it is you quickly rush back out of the alley and hide at the corner of the wall. You recognize the disguise, shaded goggles, bandana around the mouth, longsleeve shirt and gloves with gems embedded in the tops. It was Arkana Tolero, a fellow mutant, he was an oliveblood that was quite a good friend of yours and, unbeknownst to him, who you have a major flush crush on. You can feel your face heating up as you blush and fantasize whenever you’re near him. Before anyone can notice the bright red dusting your cheeks you start to hurry down the street as from that alleyway as possible. What was Arkana doing in the city? He normally never leaves the mountains and when he does he goes into the forest to hunt or look for herbs or rare minerals. What business could possibly lead him outside of his “territory”? Maybe it was Fonzie, his kismesis, which would make sense in a way you suppose. But even then you know that they meet on the outskirts at most, not that you’ve been stalking them or anything! Maybe you should go back and… No! You’ll probably just make things worse. Walking that’s what you need to be doing right now, walking as far from that alleyway as possible. Deep in thought you bump into an Indigoblood.  
“Hey watch it lowblood!” shouts the taller troll  
“S-sorry I didn’t mean to-hurk!” you stammer before he grabs you by the back of your tanktop and hoist you up with one arm.  
“You should learn to show more respect, rusty!” he raises a hand in a fist preparing a punch.  
“Hey! Put the girl down!” you hear a familiar voice as you strain to look behind. You see Arkana standing there fully dressed in his disguise.  
“And what’s it to you eh? She filling one of your quads or something?” He sticks his tongue out at Arkana mocking him.  
“So what if she is? Put her down and you won’t get hurt.” Arkana says through his bandana his teeth visibly sticking out, clearly on the verge of bursting rage.  
“Me, get hurt? Hah in your dreams-AAAAAAAHAHH!” He screams in agony and drops you to the pavement. Arkana had ,within a moment, managed to grab and completely break the indigoblood’s arm.  
“Now don’t call the drones and don’t harm this girl again you hear?” He said with menace as he kneeled down next to the indigo troll. He looks to you and grabs your hand to take you with him.  
“Come on Scytia let’s get you out of here before others start to care about what happened here”

You both stay silent for a while before you reach the outskirts. When you reach them Arkana lets go of your hand and takes of his facial goggles and bandana and crosses his arms.  
“What were you doing Scytia you could’ve been culled back there! Or at the very least you would’ve been found out to be a mutant if he punched you!” He exclaims at you, clearly very distressed.  
“Well you know me Ark, I’m sociable and I felt like going to the city today.” You explain easily trying to avoid his piercing eyes. “I was deep in thought about stuff and I bumped into him honest!” He sighs heavily “At least you remembered your disguise that Poppet made you...The ponytail looks nice.” He comments with a smile. “Oh! Thanks hehehe. Thought I would do something with my hair today.” Bright red dusts your cheeks and then you remember what you were going to ask him. “Hey what were you doing in the city today is what I should be asking you! And don’t lie I saw you going into that alleyway!” You exclaim. “Okay to confirm one possible suspicion you probably have it’s not because of the greaser. I came to get some rare minerals that I wouldn't be able to get without hurting myself in the process. See?” He pulls out a bag with some multicolored gems that looked very cloudy on the inside. You gape in awe at the gems. “What’s the danger behind getting these? Surely you could handle it I mean you just broke an indigoblood’s arm!” You ask your curiosity at its peak. “Let’s just say several trolls were either maimed or died to get these” He said with tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Oh you poor thing…” You walk up to him giving him a big a hug as you can. He wraps his arms around you too and you both stay there for a while just hugging each other. You really like this and reluctantly let go and wave good bye. “Be sure to message me on Trollian!” You call out to him. “Okay I’ll be sure to!” He calls back with a smile and with that you both go each other’s separate ways to your hives.


	2. Joroni Al´vere

Your name is JORONI AL’VERE and you are a rust-blood. You live in the vast Sandy Sea, a huge desert spanning about the size of a medium country. A once proud Alternian civilization used to be here but, now there are just ruins jutting out of the sand every once in awhile and you enjoy exploring them to find hidden secrets and treasures. In fact your enchanted scarf that you wear around your neck all day and night, was found in one such ruin. Although the only thing it really does is just quickly glow when it senses danger. You also have quite the job in the desert. Your job is being a Reapingguide, a troll who leads other trolls through an area and is also a considerable warrior, although you’re not officially paid by the Alternian System you enjoy taking anywhere from 1-3 trolls with you through the desert. Today you had gotten a tip-off from your friend Huzzah about a set of ruins that he claims you haven’t explored yet. Excited for your next adventure you check your sylladex for all the things you need water, camping equipment, a hammer and chisel and a spare map just in case.

You don your robes to protect your darkened skin from the harsh heat and you open your tomekind specibi, skimming through the book for a spell on travel. Having found it you start to leave your hive saying goodbye to Camelmom as you step outside. You speak the incantation as you step on to the sand and a mound of sand comes up to reach your feet. You step on the mound as the sand wraps around your legs and you start zipping across the desert, towards the presumed location.The mound subsides into the sand as you step off, looking up it appears Huzzah was right this sure doesn’t look like any ruins you’ve seen before. You get your flashlight from your sylladex and enter the looming gates, tome in hand. Flashing your light along the walls you can see various glyphs, probably from the old civilization. You continue walking down the staircase, an eerie silence permeating the air only broken by the echoes of your feet hitting the sandstone floor and a strange ticking noise far off below. 

You wonder constantly about what brought this civilization to its knees and what the culture was like. You like to imagine what it could’ve been like back then and, if they hadn’t been destroyed, how they would react with how things are now. As you reach the base of the stairs the ticking becomes louder and sounds of metal creaking and whining start to arise out of the darkness. Using your tome to lift and shape some of the sandstone around, you prepare for what lies in the dark. Flashing your light ahead you see a bronze machine with a gem in a capsule at the top. It turns to face you, its spider like legs clinking across the sandstone, and it lunges for you. Reflexes make the rock shards around you hurtle and pierce straight through it’s legs and pinning it to the ground. As it struggles you smash the capsule on top and remove the crystal and it stops moving. Looks like this crystal powers it, you decide you’ll give it over to Arkana and see if he can try using it for one of his failed golems. You make more rock shards and proceed to deal with a few more of these automatons as you continue along the dark hallway. As you walk you notice a pedestal at the end of the tunnel with an odd shape on top of it, filled with excitement you rush over to get at the item. Once you reach it you immediately begin to look it over being careful not to take it just yet in case of traps. It looks like an egg with swirls etched into it and the egg itself looks painted with the colors of the mid through lowblood half of the hemospectrum. You are sure to check your surroundings just in case before you snatch the egg really quickly and put it in your sylladex. With leaps and bounds you rush your way out of the ruins not bothering to look back at the ruins even though nothing’s happened. You recite the travel spell again and the sand mound rushes you back to your hive at top speed.

Exhausted from your expedition, you lumber into your hive with limbs sore but overall happy that you got something out of it. You hug Camelmom and give her some sugar cubes as you go onto your artifactblock. You have collected several artifacts and several troves worth of coin over the sweeps but this egg should go in a special place. Temporarily you set the egg down on the softest part of the room you could find, which is a bunch of tattered clothes and robes you found off of some skeletons. Luckily you know just the troll to contact for soft things. You walk into your respiteblock and sit at your desk with your husktop and log into Trollian.

\--sandyWizard [SW] has begun trolling puppetMasquerade [PM]--  
SW: Hey there Poppet how goes it?  
PM: It~goes~well~what~of~you~?  
SW: Weeeeeell your matesprite contacted me with the location of some new ruins!  
PM: Hmmm~I~see~what~do~you~need~? I~assume~you~found~some~new~artifact~?  
SW: Correct as always :D I found this strange egg looking artifact colored with the midblood to lowblood end of the spectrum. Can you make some sort of really soft pillow for me?  
PM: Yes~of~course~I~can~! You~should~eXpect~it~in~one~or~two~nights~from~me.  
SW: OMG thanks~! Platonically love you~!  
PM: You’re~welcome~! Platonically~love~you~too~!  
\--sandyWizard [SW] has ceased trolling puppetMasquerade [PM]--

You squeal with excitement! You can always rely on Poppet when you need something! You look outside a window at the sprawling desert as you see the twin moons beginning to set. Before you get up to crawl and slurp into your recuperacoon you get out a box and put those crystals from those ruin automatons into it. You quickly sign your name on it and give the parcel your delivery featherbeast that roosts on your balcony. “Send this parcel to Arkana Tolero and knock on the door 5 times.” You tell the bird before it flies off, parcel in talons. And with that you step into your recooperacoon and, with the aid of the sopor slime, you fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange artifacts can be found everywhere in the ruins of the Sandy Sea.
> 
> Joroni should definitely be careful with the new artifact she found


	3. Cropis Farmin

Your name is CROPIS FARMIN and you are a bronze-blooded troll. It was early dusk when you woke up, the harsh Alternian sun had barely set when you got out of your recuperacoon. You walked into your washblock to get yourself nice and cleaned up for the night of farming ahead. As you walked downstairs into your kitchen, your lusus ,a big bear-bull mixed creature with a ring in its nose, pushes a basket of spectrumfruit towards you. You smile at your lusus giving him a hug and grabbing a juicy cerulean colored fruit for breakfast. Walking out the door, you take a big whiff smelling the crisp dusk air. It was time to begin the nightly routine, as you took out your hoe-spearkind to start tilling more land. Before going on to turn over the land, you walk along the edge of each crop field and inspect the crops with one trained eye, the other one was kinda useless after that one “incident” you would never be able to see out of that eye again save for a miracle. You are pleased, as it looks like there aren’t any pests about and mold hasn’t decided to make your crops their home. 

Now it was time for a new row of crops to be planted. You strike the tough earth with your hoe-spear making crescent-shaped furrows in the ground. After about 3 hours later of working you had managed to make a row about 12 feet long, just as long as all the other ones. Pondering on what to put there you take out a clipboard from your sylladex and check off the crops that you currently have in your possession. Looks like vascularroots are what are needed today, although they aren’t your favorite veggie some trolls apparently like the weird texture and taste. As the name might suggest the root itself is in the shape of a vascular pump and functions as one, spewing juices out from its valves into the soil around it. The texture itself is quite strange indeed it had the texture of a regular beet but it almost felt the texture of flesh. And the taste somehow was reminiscent of a meat of some sort, although it was quite earthy. You quickly paint a sign with the root on its front and place it at the new furrows you made. You grab a bag of cut roots and you start to place them in the ground delicately making sure not to clog the valves with any soil. After planting all the roots you go back through each row of crops with a reed-woven basket and harvest each crop as you go along. Anywhere from chillychilis to more spectrumfruit filled your basket as you harvested the 8 or 9 other rows of crops.

And finally for the last part of your nightly routine, and, arguably, your favorite part is to head down to the local market to buy and sell more crops! You go rouse your lusus from his sleep and take him out to a cart. You leash your lusus with reigns to the cart as you hop on and put the harvest basket beside you. “You know where to go ol’ buddy!” you say rubbing his neck affectionately. The cart lurches forward as your lusus walks along a trodden path towards the village. On the way there you figure you’d chat on your phone with a friend of yours. One whom you happened to be functioning as an auspistice for.

\--introvertedFarmer [IF] has started trolling vikingTunneler [VT] --  
IF: yo arkana how hve you Been?  
VT: (( == I”vE BeeN DoinG WelL HoW AbouT YoU? == ))  
IF: oh the ussule, i’m heading towards the markt to sell some of my crops.  
VT: (( == OH NicE! WhaT ArE YoU SellinG TodaY? == ))  
IF: just some spectrumfruit and chillychilis and some other vegges.  
VT: (( == NicE! WelC II HocE YoU GeT GooD SaleS TodaY! ByE! == ))  
IF: cya~!  
\--introvertedFarmer [IF] has ceased trolling vikingTunneler [VT] --

You turn off your phone as you look on ahead. As always the market is hustling and bustling like no other today. Some trolls look up from their stalls and wave at you with smiles. You wave back with just as much a grin as Bullbeardad pulls your cart further down the marketplace. Once you reach your side of the market you walk over to your stall and put up your wares as you catch up on some gossip with the other trolls. “Did you hear?” The troll next to you said. “Hear ‘bout what?” “Well there’s been rumors going around about some more psionic blasts erupting on the horizon!” Ah, those, you had heard of the rumors and you placed your bets on the 2 trolls responsible for the flashes green blue and black. “Ya I heard about them, but I don’t think it’s anything to be afraid of. I’m sure they won’t reach this marketplace anytime soon.” Not if I can help it for sure you thought to yourself clenching your fists.

And after a long night of gossiping with your fellow marketeers and selling and buying new crops, you set off with Bullbeardad back to your hive, ready to repeat the cycle next dusk. Or maybe not the next dusk because you can feel a storm brewing inside your think pan and those 2 hateful hooligans are gonna get one hell of a punishment when you can get your hands on their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great harvest!
> 
> And 2 trolls are gonna get it soon enough!


	4. Fonzie Kulgai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Troll gangs are refered to as clans. So the clans are the troll equivalent of street gangs :33

Your name is Fonzie Kulgai and you are a mustard-blood. You are what some indecent trolls call a “Greaser” and even though they mean it as an insult you embrace the title! Tonight you have a job you gotta do for a client of yours. The client is the leader of a rival clan whom you don’t really care what the name is, you just want the job. Speaking of clans you are part of one of the 4 major clans in the city The Tube Slitherbeasts. Your clan is rather infamous for making general mischief about the city as well as, in general, just being a bunch of douchenozzles to rival clans. Although for some strange reason, your clan has a strange affection for the citizens of the city, often your clan protects the city with a VERY loose grasp of justice. Anyways enough about filthy politics and other trifles, you have a job to do and your client is supposed to pay you a hefty sum for your cooperation. 

Putting on your psionic shades and your sweet leather jacket you head out of your hiveblock out into the mean streets of the city. You walk along the sidewalk through the city, not paying any mind to the trolls around you, until you get into one of the shadiest spots in the city, Shadow-dropper Plaza. This place is juuuuust on the outskirts of the city and is exactly where you are gonna be able to get some intel on where to find your target and you know just the troll to speak to. You walk across the street, flies buzzing over some poor troll’s dead corpse poor fella, and into a back alley. To an untrained eye this place looks like any other back alley with roots and plants and trashcans and squeakbeasts, but to a trained eye such as yours you pick out a spot at the end of the alley.

Very well camouflaged against the grey brick building is a door with a small sliding panel in it. You knock on the door once and the panel slides over a deep voice speaking from within. “Who are ya and what do you want in my establishment?“ the voice asks with a deep rumble. “A friend with a small sense of justice, and an open cookie jar if you have one!” The panel slides shut and you can hear many locks unlocking before the door finally sweeps open, a cerulean blood troll with a bowler hat and trenchcoat standing in the entrance. “Fonzie! My main moirailizing troll!” the troll greets you with a big smile. “ Eyyy how goes it Kadore?” You both do your secret handshake involving lots of high fives and fist bumping. “It could always be better. Come on in!” Kadore leads you inside and sits down on a beanbag chair patting the one next to him. You join him with a fwump on the squishy chair, the both of you with stupid grins on your faces. “So what’d you come here for this time? Need cookies again?” You resist the urge to shout at the top of your airsacks about how much you want the cookies and calm yourself. “ I actually need some intel for a job of mine. On a certain troll out in the Sakura Forest.” You tell your moirail a sudden chill filling the room, light from the torches seem to dim a bit. “Oh… It isn’t Poppet or Arkana is it?” he asks with a rather worried expression. “Oh nononono Kadore, you know me, I would never take a job that involves my friends, unless it was like a prank or somethin’! “ you hurriedly reassure your moirail. 

“It’s on some bronze-blood, I was only given a sign though, was hoping you could help me out. “ You take out a photo from your sylladex with said bronze colored sign on it and hand it over to Kadore. He looks over it multiple times pondering in thought as he normally does before he gives you a crisp, clean, clear and concise description of your TARGET. “Ah, this guy is some troll from the meaner streets of the city, he’s apparently been going on a culling rampage throughout the outskirts at least. Guess your clientele wants to keep the clan areas safe, which is loose enough as is. Last I heard of him he was out by Varaxi’s Parlor, probably getting some fermented grubsauce to liven himself up a bit. Should be a piece of cake for you.” Kadore gets out some pen and paper and starts to write down the description of the troll and a small map of the troll’s top 3 most likely areas he’s gonna strike next. He hands it over to you before you can reach for your economicpouch. “Keep your money Fonz, friends come free for the most part!” He pats you on the back and gets you out the door placing a small home-baked macadamia nut cookie in your hands. You can’t resist the urge this time and wolf it down without a single thought. After eating that positively delicious cookie you set out on your job.

You decide to start by checking that parlor that Kadore mentioned. Nonchalantly you walk through the doors and sit yourself down at a table near the main bar. A waitress comes over to ask what you want, but you wave her away an apologetic smile plastered on your face. Over to the side you can see a rather sizable bronze-blood who seems to be just guzzling fermented grubsauce. You get up and tap him on the shoulder, he looks at you with red eyes and slitted pupils, a lot like Arkana when he “switches”, and you point outside. As you both calmly walk back outside you think about your objective. Your client said to bring this fool back DoA (Dead or Alive) and if you’re being honest with yourself, you’ll probably have to kill this guy. C’mon look at the guy, he’s at least 2 sweeps older than you if not more and at least 6’ 5” which is like an inch taller than Arkana. 

With combshivkind in hand you comb your hair back and you unlock the power within. Blue and green lightning crackles out of your eyes and hands as the burly troll pulls out two giant wood-saw blades and starts to charge at you. Easily dodging out of the way you lift up some rocks from the area and hurl them at the troll. A few of them land some direct hits but it looks you pissed him off more than anything. He starts charging at you again and manages to tackle you up against some debris. You start to move your left arm but a very sharp pain shoots up from the wrist, looks like he broke your arm again. Before he could slash at you with his blades you stop them mid swing with psionics and you run, making sure to continue charging up your eyes with psionic energy as you run. Before he can turn around and start to hit you again, you take off your shades and unleash a massive green and blue psionic blast at the troll. Luckily you manage to land a direct hit which severely damaged and weakened the troll. With this his movements have become a lot more sluggish and less coordinated as tries a bit more strategic approach. You both circle each other waiting for the time to strike. He strikes first trying his best to slash at you with his big saws, whipping out your combshivkind you slide under the blades and manage to stab him a few times in the chest. This fight drags on for about 5 minutes before the bronze blood bleeds out from multiple stab wounds.

Using what psionic power you can muster, you lift up the dead troll and drag him back to your client, making sure not to be out in the open where there are a lot of trolls about you have to keep The Tube Slitherbeasts reputation clean ya know! You drag the body up to a disheveled building with lots of graffiti and various tunes of pop, rap and metal echoing from inside. You walk inside ,body in tow, as you try to avoid contact with all of the other clan members currently inside as you walk up a flight of stairs to a wooden door. You knock on it and enter as you use your power to chuck the corpse onto your client’s desk. “Here you are, one fresh rampager finely cut and scorched to your liking.” You say to your client. “Thank you, Slitherbeast, I’ll remember this if our clans meet again. Take your reward and get out of here before my croonies get too angsty about you being here” He tosses you a bag of boonbucks, quite a hefty sum, along with some cookies. With a grin you peace out of this joint and start heading back to your hiveblock. It was a long and rewarding day today you think as you plop down on your sofa and fall fast asleep.


	5. Arkana Tolero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkana tries to go through his daily routine.

   Your name is ARKANA TOLERO and you are an olive-blood and a mutant! Tonight is just like any other night you think to yourself as you roll off your bed and flop on the floor. Getting up you sluggishly head over to a dresser and put on a grey tanktop with your symbol on it as well as your fancy emerald-embedded gloves. Afterwards you walk off to your bathblock and gaze into the mirror, with a comb in one hand and a tiny delicate pair of scissors in the other hand you snip a bit of your whiskers off, as they were growing too long for your liking. You comb your hair for about 30 seconds before you just give up and put your things away, your mane has been getting more and more and difficult to tame as of late. After that refreshing session you head towards your training room where a bunch of inanimate stone golems stand at attention. Over to your right, in the corner of the room, is a pile of small-large rocks that you use for psionic training. Right next to them is an assortment of medical supplies, you don’t wanna risk breaking your arm again and having to wait for it to heal for 3 weeks while your moirail, Huzzah, takes care of you.

 

    Not that your moirail is bad or anything heck, he is probably like the coolest and most awesome troll you know. However, it really does annoy you when he basically won’t let you do anything apart from reading, practicing fire psionics or surfing Alternet, which you can do with one arm, as he grubsits you like a lusus, minus the whole zookeeping part of having one. Ever since your lusus chose you as a grub you’ve kind of had a thing where you feel like you always have to be doing something especially now considering your lusus’s old age. Enough thinking about the past though, it’s time to start training. You take out your woodwindkind, an olive green flute, and put it to your lips and start playing. With a blur it transforms into your preferred form, bladekind. Gripping the blade in hand you dash and start to slash and stab at stone golems, trying to go as fast as you possibly can whilst doing so. You always find this part to be the easiest part of your training. Considering your minor mutant strength as well as the fact that you’ve been hunting for the 7.5 sweeps you’ve been alive, it’d be no surprise that you excel at physical challenges involving speed and accuracy.

 

    After your blur of slashing and stabbing at these stone dummies you check each one to see the damage you caused. A smile creeps across your face as you check more and more of the dummies. Looks like you did a number on them, most slashes seem to have gone at least 4 inches deep. Admiring your work and not paying attention to your surroundings, you trip over something. After getting up and looking back you emit a small gasp, you appear to have tripped over a golem head, which you can say for certain wasn’t there before. Looking to your right you look at the victim, and looking at the it you really did just cut it clean off which fills you with a sense of twisted pride. Something about cutting clean through material stronger than troll flesh makes you feel proud.

 

    Now it is time for possibly your hardest and most painful part of your training regiment, psionics. With a few sparks and a bit of crackling, your eyes and hands burst into flames of green and black. You have heat psionics mainly, although you can attempt telekinesis even if it very rarely ever works out for you. Concentrating a bit you create a few fireballs and throw them at some targets on the far wall, hitting each one with decent accuracy. Next you tense up in anticipation, it was time to try out telekinesis. With a few long breaths you calm yourself down and reach out your flaming hand towards a rock on the pile. After a couple of seconds it becomes engulfed in flames notifying to you that you can try moving it now. As gently as you can possibly muster you lift up your arm and the stone follows suit. What a shock! You quickly try to calm down and test out your limits. Moving it in all directions and VERY gradually and carefully upping the speed. And then you try chucking it at a dummy and you immediately regret this decision. As a blur the rock wizzes towards you and hits you right in the head. You feel yourself getting weak, as you keel over and fall on the ground, your flames sizzling out. And then blackness…..

 

    Faintly you can feel yourself being dragged across the stone floor, and can hear the creaking and floof as your body is laid down on it. Before you drift back into the darkness you can hear the sound of your husktop opening and trollian turning on as well as furious typing accompanied by lots of hissing and growling.

 

    You slowly begin to wake up, your eyes feel very heavy and your body aches all over especially your head. You sit up in your bed and start to look around, your eyes adjusting to a lamp that was turned on. On the left side of your bed is your moirail Huzzah and his matesprit Poppet, who appear to be reading a book together. Huzzah looks up from the book and when he sees you, teal tears stream down his face as he goes over to hug you on the bed.

 

     You wince a bit but you hug the crescent-scarred troll, shoosh-papping and petting his really curly hair as he cries into your chest. “Hey it’s okay Huzzah, I’m fine see?” You open up your arms wide so he can see that you haven’t been damaged at all. “I-idiot! Y-you h-had m-me s-so w-worried w-when Hissn’growl contacted me.” He exclaims in between sobs as he clutches onto your shirt. Oh so that’s what happened, you always knew it was a good idea to teach your lussi how to contact Huzzah if something went wrong. You wince as a sharp pain emits from your head, making your eyes ignite briefly.

 

    You put an ungloved hand up to your head ,you feel blood and wrappings. “Well the good news is that you’re here now right? You bandaged me up real good! You did a fine job.” You try to say with a reassuring toothy smile. “No that wasn’t me,” he points over at his matesprit who is doing one of her weird grins again. “It was her that wrapped you up. When I was contacted I was in Poppet’s hive and we were just hanging out. We rushed as fast as we could when we got the news. We burst into your maze of a hive to see you with a bloody face on your bed, unconscious with your lusus standing nearby. Poppet immediately took out her fabrics and began work on stopping the bleeding from continuing further while I tried cleaning up your blood. Afterwards I tucked you in and to take my mind off things Poppet raided your study for some good reads. I didn’t know that you Troll Shakespeare! Anyways, that’s about what happened soooo ya,” \

 

    His expression changes to that of anger and disappointment and you brace yourself for the huge rant that is about to ensue. “But SERIOUSLY ARKANA! OH MY GOG WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PRACTICING TELEKINESIS!??!?! C’MON WHAT DID I SAY??!” You look away and mutter “I have to do it when I’m with Fonzie…” The shouting resumes,”EXACTLY! YOU’RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TRAIN THAT SKILL WITH FONZIE!! BECAUSE ,LET’S FACE IT, YOU NEED HIM IF YOU’RE GONNA GET ANYWHERE WITH YOUR POWERS!!!!!! AND I DON’T CARE IF YOU HATE HIM WITH A HATRED THAT BURNS HOTTER THAN OUR SUN, YOU HAVE TO TRAIN WITH HIM BECAUSE NOONE ELSE CAN TRAIN YOU WITHOUT US HAVING TO GO OUT AND FIND SOMEONE YOU DON’T HATE OR SOME REFUGEE CAMP KNOWING OUR SYSTEM!!!” He ends up puffing his chest with as much air as he can, which you find adorable considering his short size. With a huge exhale he calms down and gets up to join his matesprit. “Pop and I are gonna go fix you up something to eat so try not to do anything too hasty while we’re gone.” With that he takes Poppet by the hand and they walk off to the kitchen.

 

    Tonight was gonna be a looooooooooooong one. You sit up and decided to keep yourself busy by playing with your fire psionics a bit. You lay down and shoot little firecrackers into the air above you as they pop and explode above you. Something was strangely calming about watching the flames dance above you, as you tried to find a pattern in the way they moved. Next you light your finger on fire and start drawing symbols in the air with your flames, something you learned way back, a little bit after you pupated.

 

    You try to remember what it was like back then, back when you were a little troll with not a care in the world. Frollicking in the forest and finding pretty stones and things on the ground. Going on mountain escapades riding your lusus as they took you all around the mountains. One time you remember fondly your lusus had brought you to a nice peak and you watched the sun barely rise above the horizon. You had wanted to sit and stare at the scene forever but Hissn’growl bit you by the scruff of your shirt and dragged you back down as you threw a small tantrum about not being able to see the pretty sunset. You chuckle at the thought of how innocent you were back then, how carefree you could be.

 

    As you were reminiscing about your grubhood, Huzzah burst into the room, Poppet in tow with a bowl of his specialty Noodly bits. Granted it is literally just spaghetti dyed with teal food coloring, you love the stuff. He sets it down next to you with a grin. “Eat up Ark you’re gonna need your strength if you wanna get better soon~!” You need no encouragement as you start to just slurp and wolf down the noodles. Gog you love this stuff soooo much, you don’t why you just do. After having eating your bowl clean, Huzzah and Poppet sit down on your bed and the three of you end up chatting about various amounts of things. Just chatting you actually kind of look forward to tonight, maybe just maybe, you might be able to have lots of fun tonight regardless of your injury, you think to yourself as the three of you talk until the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ya I actually really enjoyed writing this one seeing as how it's my trollsona i'm writing about :33  
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Scytia is probably one of the sweetest troll i´ve made!  
> Poor girl won´t be able can´t get flush crush to notice though.


End file.
